The end of Ace Attorney
by Cutman457
Summary: Una tragedia ha ocurrido en la Familia Wright, Edgeworth será el encargado de descifrar este asunto, una parodia con seriedad forzada y BASTANTE PRETENCIOSA.
1. Rial Laif

Un buen día, me encontraba en mi casa, sin nada productivo que hacer, solamente enajenando mi mente, maquinando pensamientos banales y superfluos acerca de comida, videojuegos, memes y música poco relevante de mediados de los setenta.

Estaba pensando un buen lugar al que poder ir para relajar mi alma y de paso, saber que puedo dejar mi virgocueva en cualquier momento.

Un Oxxo, un parque, la playa, el cine, el callejón caguamero... no, ese no.

Las posibilidades y lugares eran bastantes, pero decidí tener que manejar una hora para ir a una fayuca a comprar videojuegos para la GBA, genial...

En cuanto llegué para allá, sabía que no había tomado una decisión incorrecta, pues se estaban surtiendo de nuevos juegos, entre ellos pude ver algunos que llamaban la atención, como: Mother 3, Somari, Yeah Yeah Beebiss I, Nintendo World Championship, Ocarina of Time Dorado, una GBA SP de un brillante color dorado, ya saben, esos juegos comunes que nadie valora realmente. Pero como me encanta decir, _La basura de unos, es el tesoro de otros._

Estuve a punto de llevarme un juego llamado Dragon King para la 64,pero decidí no hacerlo al ver como se descargaba una caja repleta de cartuchos de GBA.

Decidí escarbar en semejante montaña de juegos, buscando alguno que valiera la pena para mi viejo GBA, encontré algunas chunches como: Coconut Crackers, Mario Kart XXL, un juego de Shantae, pero de entre todos esos, habían dos cartuchos que llamaron mi atención.

Juegos de Ace Attorney en GBA?! Me pregunté; Yo sabía sobre los Gyakuten Saiban, pero estos títulos resultaban desconocidos para mi, así que opté por preguntarle al muchacho encargado de la tienda (un hombre bastante conocedor en el tema, pero parecía atrapado en el 2008, era un hombre alto con una facha semi emo, que gusta de escuchar música de Linkin Park)

-E we, sabes si estos juegos son reales we?- Le dije, recordando la manera de hablar de esos tiempos.  
-Aber we- Me respondió mientras me arrebataba los cartuchos.

-Tss, si we, si son reales, tienen un sello de Capcom, y trae número de serie adentro, nada mas salieron en Japón, pero también viene en español we- Me dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Neta we?, no vaya ser puro choro...- le respondí con inseguridad.

-Si we, si no me crees, te los regalo pa'que veas que si son reales we- Dijo el tipo

-Gracias we, por eso eres el mas chidori de los vendedores- Le dije muy contento.

Luego de aquella conversación perdida en el tiempo, le pagué 10 pesos para la coca y unas sabritas, ese hombre era un buen tipo, después de todo me había regalado dos juegos muy raros.

Al llegar a casa, subí a mi virgocueva lleno de emoción y ganas de jugar una nueva aventura de Phoenix Wright, me serví un vaso de tonicol, tomé una bolsa de churrumais y me dispuse a probar los juegos, lógicamente primero jugaría el Phoenix and Tribulations For All ya que su nombre resultaba extremadamente familiar y tenía ganas de rejugar aquellos juegos tan especiales en una consola de verdad.

Al insertar el juego, quedé sorprendido al percatarme de que esto no era un compendio de la trilogía como esperaba que fuera, era la trilogía original, pero se jugaban todos los capítulos de corrido, sintiéndose como un juego enorme dividido en 13 casos.

Al terminar el puente hacia un caso y ver a Godot siendo arrestado (extrañamente me provoca una satisfacción enorme terminar T&T), pensé -bueno, creo que eso fue todo...- No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

En ese momento un caso nuevo se desbloqueaba, mi expresión fue de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad, realmente no podía procesar que Capcom haya incluido un caso extra en un juego tan largo, el caso se desbloqueó lentamente desde un fade oscuro mientras sonaba la melodía de Jailer's Elegy, yo estaba muriéndome de la emoción e incertidumbre sobre el nuevo caso y pude, finalmente leer el nombre de aquel capítulo: Adiós, amor Mío.

Vaya nombre tan mas genérico, eh?


	2. Adiós amor mio

Marzo 14 de 2019 8:00 AM

Bufete Wright & Co.

-Oye Nick- Vociferó Maya con una dulce e infantil voz.

El susto fue tremendo, era impresionante, una actuación de voz en un juego de Ace Attorney, no era limitada a los gritos de protesta, de veras podía escucharlos, después de la sorpresa inicial me espabilé e intenté asimilar los hechos, esto no era una creepypasta pedorra, o un fanfiction chafa para Wattpad, era la maldita vida real, la situación era tan irreal que pensé que A Saucerful of Secrets había acabado por fundirme el cerebro, pero no, esto solo era el principio de un sin fin de situaciones inesperadas.

(Welp, a partir de ahora ya no habrá tantos segmentos de Rial laif para enfocarse en la historia del juego)

-Qué deseas Mayita querida de mi alma y mis entrañas?- Respondió el abogado tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de café mirando hacia ningún punto del universo.

El bufete se encontraba tranquilo y ordenado desde hace mas de un mes, Maya se sentía aburrida de no tener que atender ningún caso.

-¿Nick, no hay ningún caso que te hayan encargado?- dijo Maya

-Por ahora no Maya, y así está bien para mí, ¿Sabes? Durante este mes he podido pensar algunas cosas sobre el futuro que me depara como persona..- Dijo Phoenix de manera un tanto seria.

-Ah, si? Como qué Nick, ¿Piensas seguir como abogado, al fin conseguir una novia, mi solterón?- Preguntó la chica emocionada

-A eso quería llegar Maya, mi vida amorosa, no he tenido una novia o una relación seria desde los 20 años, necesito compañía en mi vida, me siento vacío, sin nadie a quien mantener feliz y que me haga sentirlo- murmuró Phoenix con una melancolía insoportable

-Bueno Nick, si quieres podríamos salir juntos algún dia, ya sabes, en serio...- dijo Maya emocionada con una cara que denotaba felicidad.

-Lo pensaré, probablemente te lleve a cenar quesadillas a algún lado.- Dijo Phoenix con un desinterés evidente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo la muchacha desconcertada

-En serio, ¿Qué no te gustan las quesadillas?- preguntó Phoenix de manera pesada

-De verdad Nick? Llevas gustándome un buen rato y no pensé que tu respuesta sea tan desinteresada y grosera ¡Eres malo!, pensé que eras un buen chico con ganas de ayudar a la gente y tenías buenos sentimientos, tu solo me ignoras, ¿Acaso no te gusto?, ¿Te caigo mal?, ¿Te desespero?- Chilló Maya haciendo un escándalo.

-Maya, tu también me gustas pero no en ese sentido, lo siento mucho... Ah y no te exaltes de esa manera, te hace mal en el higadito- dijo el abogado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues para mi, esto si es serio Nick, pensé que sentías algo por mi y yo... traté de portarme de la mejor manera posible contigo...- sollozó Maya con los ojos húmedos.

-Nada más no te me encueres enfrente- Dijo Phoenix de forma burlona.

-Ah Nick, por el amor de Dios, no seas así conmigo, ¿Dime, qué es lo que te gusta?-

-Primero que nada, no las mujeres- dijo el abogado mientras exhalaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Maya entró en Shock en ese momento, no sabía que decir, ni como asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-N-N-Nick, eres gay?, eso significa que... te...te gustan los hombres, es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?- Dijo Maya con un hilo de voz temblorosa que apenas y pudo articular.

-Mff, así es y el hombre que me gusta se llama Miles Edgeworth-

Maya, seguía sin creerlo, el hombre del que se había enamorado, no le correspondía, había preferido irse con un hombre que no precisamente le agradaba, se comenzó a sentir mareada y cayó pesadamente en una silla del bufete mientras murmuraba ¨Miles Edgeworth, no es verdad¨

Phoenix se levantó tranquilamente de su mullido sofá, acarició las mejillas de Maya, secándole las lagrimas con su corbata y le dijo.

-Yo sé que es una noticia dura para ti, pero es momento de afrontarlo, no ha sido nada fácil para mi aceptarlo y dudo que los demás lo hagan-

-Nick, yo pensé que eras un hombrecito, ¿En serio el señor Edgeworth es el hombre de tus sueños?- Sollozó la chica confundida.

-Mucha gente tiene pensamientos que resultan errados, pero Maya, el hecho de preferir a los hombres no me hará diferente, ni seré una minoría, o un ser que merezca ser privilegiado o que se sienta segregado de la sociedad, eso son pamplinas de homosexuales reprimidos con ganas de llamar la atención, adquiriendo un ridículo comportamiento afeminado o haciendo inmoralidades en la calle, soy el mismo Nick de siempre y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar independientemente de las preferencias de uno.- le dijo el abogado con una serenidad encantadora.

-En cuanto a Edgeworth... no se te hace bastante guapo, Maya?-

-Claro que no Nick, tiene una facha de snob que ni el se aguanta, habla como emo, y está lleno de canas a los veintimuchos- replicó Maya

-De todas maneras, no le digas a nadie Maya, pero ese hombre será Mio-

-Ay Nick, hoy me siento como si me hubieran movido el piso, pensaba confesarte mi amor y en cambio me entero de que te gusta Edgeworth- Dijo Maya, enferma de tantas noticias recibidas.

-Lo siento Maya, pero, tienes que admitir que este ha sido un episodio importante de nuestras vidas, después de todo, esto no es algo que deba de tomarse a la ligera- respondió Phoenix de forma escueta, dando fin a la conversación

La chica, con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado, salió de la oficina sin decir ni una palabra y azotó la puerta con furia.

Ending del capítulo: **Yes-Roundabout**

 _Aquí termina la parte 1 del capítulo 2_

 _Espero sus comentarios. Vaya, una persona como yo escribiendo a Phoenix homosexual,( la gente que me conoce ya sabe lo que opino sobre ello, y un lugar como Fanfiction podría ser perfecto para decirlo, después de todo este lugar es para liberar tu mente e imaginación sin ningún prejuicio, a menos que seas una fujoshi que escribe Yaoi feo y el Sebas de 2014 te conociera) pero ni yo me tomo esto en serio meh, solo disfruten la historia._


	3. 21: Donde chimistretas está Pearly?

Maya salió de la oficina de Phoenix bastante desanimada, con una cara de tristeza que inspiraba lástima, al entrar a la sala de espera, encontró a la dulce y tierna Pearl con los dedos en la nariz mirando absorta en la televisión como el samurái de acero le daba una paliza a los malvados, aquellos actores en grandes y voluminosos trajes moviéndose torpemente fingiendo ser golpeados por el imponente Will Powers usando un traje brillante y muy bien elaborado.

-¿Van a morir!-exclamó con una voz ronca e imponente el samurái

-¡Tu serás el que sucumba ante nuestro poder en esta ocasión Samurái de acero!- gritaron aquellos ridículos monos.

La niña, estaba mirando fijamente al monitor sin mover ni un músculo, y fue interrumpida por un regaño desganado.

-Pearly, las niñas buenas no se pican la nariz- Gimió Maya abrumada.

-Oh cielos, Maya la mística, no pensé que saldrías tan pronto , ¿cómo te fue?- dijo la niña con una aguda voz angelical.

-Mal, Pearly, mal- Dijo Maya apunto de romper en llanto-

.Maya la mística, tienes los ojos rojos, ¿Has estado fumando esas extrañas hojas de nuevo?- preguntó la pequeña de manera inocente.

-Claro que no Pearly, sólo era medicinal, y ya no estoy enferma-

-Claaaaro- respondió Pearl desconfiada-

-Entonces has estado llorando, cierto?-

-Así es Pearly, el amor de Phoenix no me ha correspondido- dijo Maya mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Maya la mística, no pensé que te afectaría tanto, ese señor Nick se las verá conmigo ahora- exclamó la chiquilla bastante molesta.

Y dicho y hecho, la niña entró a la oficina de Phoenix a manifestar su disguto. El ambiente era acogedor y Phoenix se miraba bastante tranquilo, el abogado, bajó su taza de café y sin voltear a ver, dijo calmado:

Maya, respecto a mi actitud tan distinta, vaya, simplemente he decidido mirar el entorno con mas madurez y percatarme de que todas la personas pueden aprender algo de cualquiera, de todos modos la vida es algo corta y no es algo que uno deba de complicarse demasiado, he estado pensando en dejar mi profesión de abogado y ser, no lo sé, jugador de Póker o pianista... aunque no creo que sean trabajos redituables dejando eso de lado, creo que ya entiendes mi punto, por eso he decidido optar por un drástico cambio de actitud y manera de pensar, me ayudará a alcanzar la plenitud como persona.-

¡No he venido a eso señor Nick... usted ha hecho llorar a Maya la mística y eso no es bueno. Ahora verá!- le gritó Pearl

Pearl llegó corriendo a 180 kilómetros por hora y dio un salto para atizarle un puñetazo en la cara a Phoenix, ella se imaginaba pegándole como Crazy Diamond inflingiendo mucho daño a Phoenix, sin embargo, el abogado la agarró por la parte de atrás de su traje de entrenamiento y la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, la niña soltó un chillido y dijo: -¡Señor Nick suélteme, exijo que me explique sobre lo sucedido con Maya la mística!-

-Ahora si estás suplicando piedad eh?- dijo de manera burlona Wright. -Pues bien, te lo explicaré, tu prima Maya es una persona encantadora, para ella yo soy una persona ¨especial¨, pues me he ganado un lugar en su pequeño, dulce y puro corazoncito, pero sabes Pearls? Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

-Pero señor Nick, Maya la mística es una persona que ha hecho muchas a su lado, pensé que la quería mucho, eran una pareja muy especial, yo quería ser dama de honor en su hermosa boda llena de flores, papelitos de colores y muchas, muchas cosas lindas, yo quería jugar con mis primitos, Feenie y Mayita...

-Pearls, si tuvieramos hijos, créeme, yo no los llamaría como yo, yo le pondría Ryuichi- Interrumpió Phoenix

-Ajj, entienda mis sueños Señor, yo pensé que Maya la mística, era una persona muy especial para usted, dígame, dígame quien es la persona que desplaza a Maya en su corazón- suplicó Pearls.

-Esta bien Pearly, pero tienes que prometer que no te sorprenderás demasiado y podrías aceptarlo- susurró el abogado con una risita nerviosa

-Claro que sí señor Nick, solo me interesa saber, a quién prefiere por encima de mi prima-

-Bueno, pues mi persona especial es Miles Edgeworth-

Hubo un gran silencio incómodo en el cuarto, Pearly se encogió bastante, se puso una mano en el pecho, y dijo, exhalando profundamente, -CHICO-.

-Con que eso es lo que ocurre señor Nick, usted está enamorado de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, el señor Edgeworth, el es una persona muy guapa y todo, pero ¿Ha visto su actitud? además, con todo respeto, el no se ve como a alguien que le gusten los chicos.

-Yo sé Pearly, le gustan los grandes- dijo Phoenix

-Los grandes?- preguntó pearls confundida.

-Oh! Siento que escucharas eso Pearls, olvídalo- exclamó muy apenado Phoenix

-Bueno... muchas gracias señor Nick- dijo Pearly algo triste.

Dicho esto, la niña salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta suavemente.

-Vámonos Maya la mística, ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo muy triste la niña.

-Lo ves?, será mejor regresar a la aldea Kurain un tiempo y dejar a Nick pensar las cosas- masculló Maya deprimida.

 **Ending-Roundabout aún xdd.**

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiguita Marzy porque me preguntó por Pearly, en el sigiunte seguiremos con la trama habitual*._

 _No te enojes ENE BE A, yo igual sé que esta historia es asquerosa, inmunda, mal ejecutada, pobre, pretenciosa etc este no es MI fic, es una parodia patética, boba y simplona que nació de un chiste malo de Golda_

 _ATERISCO: HABRÁ MAS DE PHOENIX_


	4. 295 Feenie is Lonely

Marzo 15 6:00 AM Casa de Phoenix Wright El sol aparecía entre las montañas, mostrando una tenue luz de tonos anaranjados, que iluminaba suavemente los ventanales de aquella pequeña y modesta casa azul, en ella un abogado defensor de duros cabellos y actitud relajada se despertaba , ese abogado era Phoenix Wright (Duh)

Después de asearse propiamente, el decidió servirse un buena ración de Paken Flakes, pero esta acción fue interrumpida por un golpe dentro del tazón blanco.

-Un juguete- Pensó el abogado con cansancio apenas encendiendo su amodorrado cerebro

Y no se encontraba equivocado, era efectivamente un juguete, pero este era distinto a los demás, no era un monito de caricatura, de esos de los que Maya y Pearls tanto hablan, este era un personaje de diseño estrafalario, pero resultaba extrañamente familiar...

-Es el Kedamono que adora Pearls?,no, de ese le he compré un peluche y no se parece; Será algún Pokemono que aman los chiquillos?- seguía intrigado Phoenix Después de un largo silencio, el señor Wright finalmente recordó el aspecto de aquel monigote y exclamó.

-El tejón azul, ese maldito chochillo deforme- Gritó Phoenix en su soledad. -Debería de gritar menos y dejar de pensar en estas cosas, que se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo- pensó preocupado el pelipincho. 15 de Marzo 8:00 A.M Bufete Wright & Co  
Nuestro querido abogado tarareaba una alegre tonadilla con ritmo de Jazz, específicamente _¨María tenía un corderito_ ¨ en el tono de La menor mientras buscaba las llaves del bufete, pero al momento de mirar la puerta, se encontró con una nota manuscrita, con una caligrafía bastante pobre e infantil, pero de ortografía intachable, solo podía provenir de una persona...  
Aquella nota decía:

 _¨Nick, después de lo que pasó en el bufete el dia de ayer, creo que debo de poner mis pensamientos y el significado de mi vida en orden, por eso, he decidido regresar a la aldea Kurain a meditar un poco, purificar mi espíritu y asumir mi rol de maestra como es debido, Nick, pienso que esto es lo mejor para todos, no se cuando regresaré, pero se que no lo haré pronto.¨_

Con amor, Maya.

Posdata: Me llevé a Pearly conmigo, juntas veremos muchas caricaturas.

-Genial, menos bocas que alimentar- Dijo el abogado de manera sarcástica. Acto seguido, Wright entró al Bufete, dió un portazo, miró a su alrededor, puso las manos en la nuca, bastante confundido y miró al piso, ahí justo debajo del televisor junto a la videoconsola que bastante costosa que le había comprado a Pearly para jugar juegos del Samurái de acero o Popee the Performer, encontró un porta retratos, lo tomó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, moviendo su brazo por frente de el, Phoenix, no podía creer que Maya y Pearly lo hayan abandonado después de haberles hecho una confesión tan importante, siguió, caminando, tomó una silla plegable, la acomodó rapidamente, pues se sentía a punto de caer, puso el retrato en la mesa redonda y cayó de bruces pesadamente en la silla, de verdad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una foto no muy decorosa de Maya sin ropa, en una pose que seguro ella consideraba ¨provocadora¨ pero no hacía mas que verse graciosa y causar un poco de pena.

El abogado consideró que esa foto sería un regalo especial de parte de la Medium al aceptar mantener una relación con el.

Aquella foto de tamaño considerable, de marco color dorado, estaba firmada con pluma roja que decía ¨ _para aquellas noches solitarias Nicky, recuerdame -Maya¨._ Después de haber recibido la nota y mirar semejante acto de inmadurez de parte de Maya, Phoenix no sabía que hacer, se encontraba hundido en el pozo de la soledad, ninguna Fey, ningún amigo, se encontraba solo y sabía muy bien que Pacman no aparecería a ofrecerle Crack. -Bueno, tengo que arreglar las cosas de una forma u otra, pero por el momento hay que actuar racionalmente y dar tiempo, tengo que evitar que una vorágine de depresión y sentimientos de soledad me absorban, necesito algo de compañía en mi vida, y la voy a conseguir...-

¡MILES EDGEWORTH, PREPARATE QUE AQUÍ VIENE TU HOMBRE!.

Oh cielos, Phoenix no sabía que esta era una decisión un tanto precipitada.

 **Ending: Yes- South side of the Sky** ****Si Barzy, este es un capítulo sobre como Feenie recibe una noticia y encuentra que Maya estaba tratando de ir demasiado rápido en la relación, personalmente me siento insatisfecho con el resultado de hoy, pero Meh, ni yo me tomo esto en serio...****

Quien adivine la referencia a otro videojuego y a una caricatura se gana un negrito.


	5. 3: Going for the One

**Así es chicuelos, estoy de vuelta, he regresado a escribir esta porquería romántica llena de incongruencias en la historia de Feenie.**

El abogado salió del Bufete dando tremendo portazo, con una expresión de seguridad y convicción tremenda, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto podría afirmar que se dirigía con una voluntad creciente hacia un objetivo.

Millones de pensamientos se tejían en la cabeza del abogado mientras recorría las calles de Japónifornia en su descuidada bicicleta, lástima, pues tiene una canasta, una campanita que suena y otras cosas que la hacen ver muy bien. Feenie pensaba que Edgeworth era el tipo de chico que encajaba en su mundo, el le daría cualquier cosa, todo si quisiera cosas.

Una vez que el hombre llegó a la oficina del fiscal, se paró a pensar un poco.

-Debería hacerlo ahora?

-No, mejor no.

-Si! Si no, nunca se enterará de que me gusta!

Y así siguió hablando solo y sudando, hasta que se dió por vencido y regresó a su casa para doblegarse ante lo sucedido y deprimirse.

Fecha y Hora desconocidos

Casa de Phoenix Wright

El triste abogado se encontraba sentado frente al televisor mirando programas basura como El show de Nappa, Squiddles, Las alocadas peripecias del Tejón Azul y compañía...

Se veía miserable y deprimido, en una de esas situaciones Maya hubiera llegado a abrazarlo con ternura, la extrañaba mucho, extrañaba tocar su cabello,la suavidad de sus manos, darle masajes en los pies cuando se sintiera acalambrada, ponerle curitas a sus heridas de cocina...

Tal vez simplemente era bisexual... Maya... Su feminidad, pureza y torpeza aún generaban algo en el, un sentimiento de profundo aprecio, pero el sabía, el quería pasar el resto de sus días con Edgeworth, un hombre sin duda interesante, muy atractivo, delicado, pero varonil, sentimental y voluble indudablemente una pareja perfecta.

Pero su tonta cobardía y temor al fracaso le impidieron acercarse a su hombre ideal, que pena.  
Phoenix estaba pasando por una crisis y la partida de Maya solo empeoró las cosas, no podía seguir así, el abrir su bocota le había traído tantos problemas, NO! YA NO MÁS!

El decidido pelipincho se bañó, peinó, arregló, perfumó salió de su miserable hogar a buscar al abogado...

Aunque había un pequeñísimo, insignificante y minúsculo problema... Eran las 3 de la mañana.

Pero no era momento para ser prudente, era el poder del corazón y los sentimientos románticos lo que impulsaban a este chicarrón.

 _==================================Rial Laif=======================================_

Realmente me sentía asqueado por el giro sentimentaloide que el juego había tomado en este ultimo caso, parecía un fanfiction barato escrito con las patas para llegar a ser publicado directamente en una página asquerosa como Wattpad, así que mejor, dejé el refresco sobre la mesa y fui a cenar propiamente y a pensar que me deparaba en el proximo cartucho.

=========================No Rial Laif==============================================

 ** _Un desastre, sin duda un capitulo mal escrito y hecho a la carrera, ahora he aprendido a NO DEJAR FICS EN HIATUS PORQUE SE PIERDE EL HILO, bastante corto y al redactado, pero es sólo un calentamiento._**


End file.
